criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Jackson
|path=Serial Killer |mo= See below |status= Institutionalized |actor=Jackson Rathbone |appearance=Conflicted }}Adam Jackson is a serial killer featured in season four of Criminal Minds. Background Adam was raised by an abusive stepfather who repeatedly beat and berated him. As a result, Adam developed Dissociative Personality Disorder (a split personality). He was in and out of the system when he left home, repeatedly spending time in jail. He would later meet a woman named Julie Reilly (or Riley), who befriended him and became his employer and benefactor. Season four When college students begin turning up dead in South Padre Island, Texas, the BAU investigates the employees of a local hotel. Adam is initially interviewed about the deaths of two students that occured in the previous few days. He does appear to fit the profile the team puts together, as he is a submissive male. The team theorizes that the Unsub is actually a man and woman team, with the female being submissive and the male being dominant. It is thought that the female lured the young men into the hotel rooms, tied them up (with consent), then the male would rape them and kill them. The team, being prompted by info from Garcia, begin to suspect Julie and Adam as the killers, but with roles reversed; Adam was the submissive. After the two of them pass a polygraph, Reid realizes that Adam suffers from a split personality. He comes to this conclusion after Adam stares him down confidently upon his release; an uncharacteristic act for a submissive. Julie searches for Adam later on in his hotel room and finds several items belonging to the previous victims. She confronts him, and he waylays her and escapes. The team now knows that Adam is the sole killer and his female side is dominant and confident; a stark contrast to Adam's personality. Adam (or Amanda as his alter-ego is called) travels to Corpus-Cristi to find his/her stepfather. The team confronts him as he holds his stepfather hostage--and tied up with a plastic bag over his face. Reid talks him down and he is arrested. "Amanda", in full wig and makeup, is then interviewed by Reid in a mental institution. Reid believes that Adam can be saved, if only he could reach him. Profile Adam suffers from dissociative personality disorder due to numerous childhood abuses. His default personality, Adam, is submissive and meek. His dominant personality, Amanda, is confident, violent, and vengeful. Amanda chooses victims that resemble Adam's stepfather; abusive alpha males who feel that everyone is their property. Adam/Amanda is highly intelligent and is able to slightly thwart the team's investigation by changing venues and passing a polygraph test. It is obvious to Rossi, however, that Adam has no idea what he does when Amanda takes over, which is why he passed the polygraph. Modus Operandi Adam/Amanda would lure alpha males into a hotel room where, while dressed like a woman, he would convince them to let him tie them up. He would then rape and strangle them. Known Victims * Dan Keller * William Browder * Carl Cade * Mark Harrison Appearances * Season Four ** Conflicted Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers